macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Giritic♡BEGINNER
|Jiritikku Biginā}} is a song sung by Walküre. It is an insert song featured in the Macross Δ television series. It was first released on the album Walküre Attack! as track 3. Appearances Macross Δ * Mission 1, Prologue on the Battlefield played on the loudspeakers at cargo depot on Al Shahal‏‎ while Hayate Immelman works his last shift. * Mission 7, Behind Enemy Lines sung by Makina Nakajima and Reina Prowler as they break into the Protoculture ruins on Voldor. * Mission 17, Scatter on Stage sung by Makina Nakajima and Reina Prowler. Lyrics Romaji = Hello? Hello! Jikujiku na jukujuku Zowazowa kanari gyowagyowa Chiri chiri to jirojiro tto kocchi minaide Betobeto da shi giragira... Iranai noyo hiyahiya! Chikun, chikun, okashii na Haato no seigyo fukanou jitai! Tokidoki dokidoki dokudoku tte konna watashi wa shiranai Kokoro korokoro chikutaku furiko ga tomaranai Aimai I MY ME & YOU kore wa gatagata gosadou Sou yo kaunto shinaide Jirijiri jirijin hirihiri hirihin shiteru dake Aitai aenai awanai Me Mine Aitaku mo nai aimai Me Mine Urouro de batabata Jitojito masaka girigiri Kyorokyoro to ukiuki tto socchi mitereba? Biribiri kara jikujiku iranai tteba zokuzoku! Muka, muka, okashii na seisei shiteirunda kedo na Guragura zawazawa sowasowa na anata nanka wa doudemo Kokoro gorogoro jiguzagu meiro ga owaranai Aimai I MY ME & YOU sore wa gunyugunyu kanchigai Ano ne honki ni shinaide Jirijiri jirijin hirihiri hirihin shiteru dake SO LONG!　SO LONG!　DON’T TOUCH ME AND KEEP OFF! OH OH WAIT! WAIT! IT’S JOKE!　OH OH… Yappa mou! mou? muri! Un, sou ne... genkai! I MY ME & YOU zukizuki atama gyurugyuru de guchagucha yo Hakihaki to sasete yo! Jirijiri jirijin hirihiri hirihin aimai nanowa dare...? Tokidoki dokidoki dokudoku tte konna watashi wa shiranai Kokoro korokoro chikutaku furiko ga tomaranai Aimai I MY ME & YOU kore wa gatagata gosadou Sou yo kaunto shinaide Jirijiri jirijin hirihiri hirihin shiteru dake Aitai aenai awanai Me Mine Aitaku mo nai aimai Me Mine Aitai a nai awanai Me Mine Aitaku mo nai aimai Me Mine aitai aenai awanai Me Mine Aitaku mo nai aimai Me Mine Aitai aenai awanai Me Mine Aitaku mo nai aimai Me Mine Aitai aenai awanai aitai! |-| Kanji = Hello? Hello! ジクジクなジュクジュク ゾワゾワッ　かなり　ギョワギョワ チリチリと ジロジロっと こっち見ないで ベトベトだし ギラギラ… いらないのよ ヒヤヒヤ！ チクン、チクン、おかしいな ハートの制御不可能事態！ 時々ドキドキ　ドクドクって こんな私は知らない 心コロコロ　チクタク振り子が　止まらない 曖昧　I MY ME & YOU　これはガタガタ誤作動 そうよカウントしないで ジリジリジリジン ヒリヒリヒリヒン してるだけ 会いたい　会えない　会わない Me Mine 会いたくもない　曖昧　Me Mine ウロウロでバタバタ ジトジトッ まさか　ギリギリ キョロキョロと ウキウキッと そっち見てれば？ ビリビリからジクジク　いらないってば　ゾクゾク！ ムカ、ムカ、おかしいな　せいせいしているんだけどな グラグラザワザワ　ソワソワな　あなたなんかはどうでも 心ゴロゴロ　ジグザグ迷路が　終わらない 曖昧　I MY ME & YOU　それはグニュグニュ勘違い あのね本気にしないで ジリジリジリジン　ヒリヒリヒリヒン　してるだけ SO LONG!　SO LONG!　DON’T TOUCH ME AND KEEP OFF! OH OH WAIT! WAIT! IT’S JOKE!　OH OH… やっぱ　もう！　もう？　無理！ うん、そうね…限界！ I MY ME & YOU ズキズキ頭　ギュルギュルでグチャグチャよ ハキハキとさせてよ！ ジリジリジリジン　ヒリヒリヒリヒン　曖昧なのは誰…？ 時々ドキドキ　ドクドクって　こんな私は知らない 心コロコロ　チクタク振り子が　止まらない 曖昧　I MY ME & YOU　これはガタガタ誤作動 そうよカウントしないで ジリジリジリジン　ヒリヒリヒリヒン　してるだけ 会いたい　会えない　会わない　Me Mine 会いたくもない　曖昧　Me Mine 会いたい　会えない　会わない　Me Mine 会いたくもない　曖昧　Me Mine 会いたい　会えない　会わない　Me Mine 会いたくもない　曖昧　Me Mine 会いたい　会えない　会わない　Me Mine 会いたくもない　曖昧　Me Mine 会いたい　会えない　会わない　会いたい！ |-| English = Notes & Trivia *In Macross Δ Scramble, this song is only available in the Rune Pika Sound Edition. External Links *Uta Macross Wiki Category:Music Category:Macross Δ Category:Macross Δ Songs Category:Insert Songs